Denton Lakes Mall
Denton Lakes Mall was a shopping mall located in Denton Township, Michigan. It opened on September 4, 1972, and closed on August 27, 2010, due to bankruptcy and foreclosure. History Denton Lakes Mall was originally built by Simon Malls. The reason why the mall was called Denton Lakes is that Denton Township is near Houghton Lake. The mall's closure By October 2006, the mall fell into a gradual decline due to many tenants leaving and the mall reporting financial losses. In 2009, the mall officially became a dead mall since there were very little tenants remaining. Plans were made to renovate the mall, but they were scrapped since the management did not have enough money to cover the renovation costs. On September 3, 2009, the management announced that the mall would close for good on August 27, 2010. But after the holiday shopping season, more than half the shops were already closed and gone, leaving very few stores and restaurants open. The remaining stores and restaurants stayed open until the mall's final day of operations on August 27, 2010. The cleanup process began immediately a day after the mall was closed and was officially demolished on September 3, 2010. On September 24, 2010, a new shopping center was built on the site of the original mall, now known as, The Shops at Denton Lakes as ownership was turned over to Vornado Trust. Past tenants Anchor stores * Sears (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Boscov's (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) Other stores * The Disney Store (February 3, 1997 - August 27, 2010) * GNC (March 3, 1986 - August 27, 2010) * Couture Tailoring (September 4, 1972 - March 2, 1986; replaced by GNC) * Gap (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Kay Jewelers (September 5, 1972 - August 20, 2010) * Payless Shoe Source (September 4, 1972 - June 15, 2007) * GameStop (June 3, 2000 - August 27, 2010; originally EB Games from 2000-2004, then it became GameStop) * Photo Zone (September 4, 1972 - June 1, 2000; replaced by GameStop) * Spa Plaza (February 15, 1990 - February 14, 2006) * Elise's Market (September 4, 1972 - February 10, 1990; replaced by Spa Plaza) * Dollar Mania (September 4, 1972 - November 1, 2006) * Comerica Bank (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Blockbuster (January 2, 1986 - April 14, 2009) * Sam Goody (August 26, 1993 - January 4, 2010) * Bargain City (September 4, 1972 - August 23, 1993; rpleaced by Sam Goody) * Barton's Clothing House (September 4, 1972 - December 30, 1985; replaced by Blockbuster) * Salon Plus (September 4, 1972 - August 15, 2007) * Claire's (June 16, 1999 - April 17, 2008) * Mindy's Salon (September 4, 1972 - June 15, 1999; replaced by Claire's) * CVS Pharmacy (September 4, 1972 - March 18, 2006) * Yankee Candle (October 6, 1995 - May 1, 2007) * Pets Galore (January 30, 1995 - June 15, 2007) * Men's Wearhouse (June 6, 1996 - June 4, 2008) * RadioShack (September 4, 1972 - August 4, 2009) * Denton's 5 and 10 (September 4, 1972 - October 1, 1995; replaced by Yankee Candle) * Pet Paradise (September 4, 1972 - January 20, 1995; replaced by Pets Galore) * Nail Shack (September 4, 1972 - June 4, 1996; replaced by Men's Wearhouse) Restaurants * Roy's Seafood House (September 4, 1972 - August 25, 2010) * TGI Friday's (September 4, 1992 - August 27, 2010) * IHOP (September 4, 1972 - September 1, 1992; destroyed by fire, replaced by TGI Friday's) * Applebee's (May 2, 1994 - August 26, 2010) * Martin's Pub (September 4, 1973 - March 1, 1994; replaced by Applebee's) Food court * Burger King (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Subway (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Pizza Hut (August 8, 1980 - August 27, 2010) * Regina Pizzeria (September 4, 1972 - August 4, 1980) * Dairy Queen (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Cookie Co. (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2007) * Wok Master (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Candy Craze (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Wetzel Pretzel (March 3, 1995 - June 6, 2006) * Nathan's Famous (September 4, 1972 - August 20, 2010) Entertainment * Carousel (September 3, 1976 - August 27, 2010) * Kiddie Rides (1980s/1990s - August 27, 2010) * Children's Play Area (September 4, 1972 - August 27, 2010) * Denton Lakes Mall Arcade (September 4, 1982 - August 27, 2010) Closing signs denton lakes mall closing.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 4.16.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 4.14.40 PM.png Category:United States Category:Michigan Category:Malls Category:Dead malls Category:Simon